


We Were Invincible

by orphan_account



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 21:36:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14839607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A loose interpretation of OngHwang first love for @ohminhyunnie





	We Were Invincible

**Author's Note:**

> Fun story:   
> G.Soul's 'Love Me Again' played on my iPhone while I was writing this - I'd never heard the song, it was on a playlist I'd downloaded from Apple Music.  
> And I only looked for the song's meaning after I finished the fic and give it a listen - you'll find it really fits Ong's point of view.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IbJ3AdkqUuw

“Hey.”

“Hey.”

Two little boys meeting at preschool.

 

“Hey.”

“Hey.”

Two little boys meeting at a playground, after gradeschool.

 

“Hey.”

“Hey.”

Two slightly older boys, having a study session at the library during high school.

 

“Hey.”

“Hey.”

Two almost-men finding their hands meet as they walk through a park side-by-side.

Hands meet hands. Lips meet lips. Sighs match sighs.

 

_Do you, do you like me?_

_Do you, do you, want to, want to?_

 

_Don’t forget, forget me._

_Never._

_Never._

_Never._

 

***

“Minhyun. Hwang Minhyun.”

Minhyun’s head snapped up in a daze at the sound of his name.

It was Dongho, his cubicle neighbour. They’d worked together long enough to form a strong friendship - hard not to be friends when you’d had to work late nights together, seen each other’s plastered faces, covered each other’s behinds on the job.

Dongho’s shit-eating grin was Minhyun’s warning there was something either really, really good or really, really bad on the way.

“We’ve got a new sales guy.”

“Finally! Minki’s been propping up the sales department all by himself for too long - glad they finally got around to getting Youngmin’s replacement.”

“Oh, I don’t think Minki should be the one celebrating. The new guy’s hot…and I’m pretty sure he’s your type.”

“Too much trouble to be true?”

Dongho just laughed in reply. While Dongho was probably the straightest of his close friends (well, maybe the only straight one as the rest were gay or bi), he was the one who got the most excited about Minhyun’s lovelife.

“It makes it easier you date guys; if they hurt you I could always threaten to beat them up.” Threaten being the key word here, Dongho might look scary but he was mostly a softie. Mostly. He’d almost done a number on that one boyfriend of Minhyun’s who turned out to be a serial cheater.

“I know you enough to know he’s definitely your type - you like them with soft delicate faces. And killer smiles.”

Minhyun just groaned. Dongho wasn’t wrong about what he liked physically. But Minhyun also had a habit of picking the ones with…issues. He hadn’t dated a decent guy since his first boyfriend and considering that had been all the way in high school, he’d racked up quite the list of dud boyfriends.

“Well, it’s your lucky day. Seems he’s going around introducing himself. And he’s on the way here.”

“Oh shut up, Dongho,” Minhyun answered, without any real malice on his face. “You don’t even know if he’s even gay….well, shit.”

“Eh?”

“Well, he’s definitely gay. That’s my ex-boyfriend. My first boyfriend, to be exact.”

“Isn’t he the guy who has set you up for unrealistic expectations for all your relationships…maybe I don’t think I should approve.”

“What are you? My mother? Never mind…just don’t…don’t be embarassing.”

Minhyun tried to quell that sinking feeling in his gut as his ex, Ong Seongwu, got ever closer.

Seongwu had, fortunately approached Dongho’s table first. “Hello, I’m Ong Seongwu, pleased to meet you.” He made some small talk, seemingly not noticing Minhyun in the nearby cubicle.

Then he turned and that’s when their eyes met - eight years since he’d seen those eyes and still he felt the same butterflies of old.

“Minhyun.”

“Seongwu.”

“It’s been awhile.”

“Yeah.”

“I…can we catch up after this? When do you get off work?”

“6pm.”

“OK, I’ll wait for you at the lobby and we can head somewhere. You pick.”

Part of Minhyun wanted to say no, to turn his back on this reminder of a past he’d rather just leave behind.

Instead he’d just nodded.

As expected, Dongho sidled up to him as soon as Seongwu was out of earshot. “So? He asked you out didn’t he?”

“Not so loud, Dongho! It’s nothing - just catching up. Not like it’s a date or anything. We haven’t seen each other for eight years and he was my first, closest friend.”

“Uh-huh. So close you haven’t talked for eight years.”

“It’s…complicated, OK?”

Dongho scoffed. “Well, just…be careful, OK? I don’t want to see you get hurt again.”

“But you’ll still be there with too much alcohol and ‘I told you so’ right?”

“What are friends for?” Dongho smiled, before turning back to his terminal.

Today was one of those days when Minhyun thought his life would be so much easier if Dongho wasn’t straight.

6pm came sooner than he wanted to and he found himself in the lobby, waiting.

Seongwu was taller than Minhyun remembered - his hair style a lot more polished and he walked with an easy, confident gait.

But some things hadn’t changed - the constellation of moles on his left cheek. He remembered kissing each one, those days and nights, when they’d had all the time in the world to map out each other’s bodies.

When they were young and fearless. When the only thing they’d been afraid of was being without the other.

“You lead,” Seongwu said. Minhyun decided, a nearby cafe seemed the best bet. It was quiet, he liked the food and he knew Seongwu’s tastes enough that he was fairly sure Seongwu would like the place too.

But then people change, right?

They’d ordered and they’d gone through the polite motions.

_What have you been doing the last few years?_

_How’s the family?_

_How’s so-and-so?_

The regular kind of questions, the type you ask when you pretend to care, but don’t really give a damn about the answers.

“You seeing anyone?”

Trust Seongwu to be direct and go for blood.

“Not at the moment.” Minhyun didn’t want to ask whether Seongwu was single - he knew it was a question he shouldn’t want the answer to.

Even if he really, really did.

“Then I’m not going to waste time then. I know this is going to sound presumptuous. Especially when I was the one to end it all those years ago…but…”

Seongwu took a deep breath.

“Do you want to give it, give us another try? I know…I know I should give you time. Learn to be friends again. But I let you go once, and I don’t know if I want to do that again. Not this time, not when I’ve basically been led back to you.”

“Are you sure this time?”

He remembered, dealing with Seongwu’s insecurities. His being a pastor’s son and wondering out loud if he really should be doing whatever they were doing, being what they were.

 _I think I should at least tr_ y, Seongwu said then, _to see if maybe I’d be better off being normal_.

As if what they were was something so wrong.

“Eight years of living without you’s thought me this much: any day without you in my life is too long.”

“Then why didn’t you try and find me sooner?”

“Well, it’s not like you made it easy to find you, Minhyun.”

He’d been right. It so happened that his family had moved, that he’d pretty much lost touch with most of their mutual friends from their hometown.

Minhyun hadn’t been much for social media, not even having a Facebook account. So he supposed Seongwu would have had a tough time finding him.

“You could have looked up Sujin, you know. She’s on Facebook. Instagram.”

“I guess I’m stupid then. Or maybe too scared. Sujin never liked me, remember?”

Boys that pretty won’t leave your heart intact, Sujin had told Minhyun once. I would know.

“Don’t tell me you don’t think about me. Think about us.” Seongwu looked at Minhyun, as though knowing the answer.

It would be so easy to lie, to tell Seongwu that no, he didn’t miss him. That no, he didn’t cry himself to sleep for months. That he saw him everywhere, even when they’d moved away - far from all the places they made memories.

They’d promised never to lie to each other, though. Even if it hurt.

“I do, Seongwu. But what we had, that’s… just memories now. Maybe, since we’ve been so long apart, we’ve just been idealising each other. When maybe the reality wasn’t all that great - we just imagined it was.”

Seongwu was quiet.

“Then come home with me and let me touch you. If all we had was just memories, couldn’t you leave me with just one more?”

No, said Minhyun’s head. Dongho’s disapproving expression popping up to mind.

Everything else - his heart, his body wanted it too. Eight years had passed and still Minhyun wanted to reach across the table and pull Seongwu’s face to his.

“OK.” The rest of the dinner, they didn’t talk.

They finished their food; Seongwu got the check. And as they walked out the door, Seongwu grabbed his hand.

I shouldn’t be doing this, Minhyun thinks, knowing they still have to see each other at work.

But he wants it.

There’s no time for small talk when they get to Seongwu’s place - instead it’s all whispers and gasps, low breathy moans.

Seongwu says, as he pushes into Minhyun, with slow tenderness, “Even when I’m with someone else, I close my eyes and pretend it’s you.”

Minhyun chokes back a sob.

 

***

Minhyun knows one thing at least - that he doesn't want to stop seeing Seongwu.

It's tentative at first. He's taking it as slow as he can manage. They keep it low-key at work, and prefer to spend most of their time together on weekend dates.

Minhyun decides he really does want new memories, just with the same person.

They relearn each other’s new quirks - Seongwu’s decadent taste for satin sheets (“It’s like sleeping on heaven, alright?”) and Minhyun’s growing collection of robot vaccuums (“One day they’re going to rise up and murder us in our sleep,” Seongwu says, balefully).

It’s not perfect. They fight, they fuck. They fight even as they’re fucking. But in the end, whether they’re on a bed, or on the floor (after breaking the kitchen table) they know that it’s worth it.

The first love isn’t always the best love; but this? This might be the exception. Or so Minhyun thinks as he wakes up entangled in Seongwu’s arms,surrounded by shimmering satin.

 

_Love?_

_Yes, love?_

_Let’s just stay in today._

_OK. But we’re still sending the sheets to the drycleaners._

_You’re lucky I love you._

_You too._

_We’re so lucky._


End file.
